Naruto's Strength of Will
by matt uzumaki
Summary: With the power of the sage the world will need a savior with hidden lineage, and power of will. Naruto story of god like proportions Naruto is going to have a big shift in personality in the fourth of fifth chapter and the story will follow a bit of the manga and anime. Sharingan, mukoton, kenjutsu, and possible rinnegan.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's Strength of Will

Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, husband of Kushina Uzumaki, had just finished the hand seals for his ultimate sealing technique "the reaper death seal" when the Kyuubi attacked at the small child in front of him. He was sealing the yin portion of the Kyuubi's chakra into himself, when he had unknowingly unlocked his hidden dormant bloodline, the sharingan; for he had never known his parents so he did not know he had Uchiha blood, or that he was even the long lost grandson of Madara Uchiha.

These eyes gave Minato the ability to fight for dominance of the kyuubi's chakra inside him, and sealing the Kyuubi no Kitsune into his and Kushina's son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, he was giving away his life for that of his son to live and not perish in the kyuubi's wake. He had sealed the kyuubi's yin chakra into himself, and was trying to seal the yang into Naruto, when he lost control. A good half of kyuubi's yin chakra was suddenly removed from him and found its way into Naruto's seal Minato knew that if he didn't act quick he would have to watch as his son died from the excess chakra build up inside his body.

He acted on instinct and took out his necklace from his sensei, Jirya of the sennin. The necklace was something that had been passed from Hiruzen, Jirya's sensei the third Hokage, to Jirya, and Hiruzen had been given it as a gift from his sensei the shodai Hokage when he had learned his first earth jutsu. It was a twin to the necklace worn by Hashirama Senju, the shodai, and it was made of the blood of shodai himself, just like its twin it also had the power to restrain the power of the 9 bijuu. This necklace was possibly the most useful tool to the Hokage when it came to dealing with jinchuuriki training. He had used the necklace to help Kushina learn to control the kyuubi's chakra.

He took the necklace and pushed his chakra through it and into baby Naruto's body, he was hoping that the necklace would allow Naruto's chakra to develop the ability to suppress the kyuubi, or at least allow Naruto's path ways to get used to the full power of the kyuubi. The effects were almost as immediate the young boys chakra pathways healed all the strain from having to hold the yin and yang of the kyuubi at bay.

The baby's body stopped looking like he was burning from the inside out, and The seal that had been glowing a searing red faded to black. Minato sighed as he listened to his wife give Naruto his last words before she died in his arms and grief over took the man. The Sandaime appeared and nodded to Minato as Minato took the necklace and handed it to him from the place he stood leaking blood, and Minato said "have him seen as a hero old man, I love you my son".

And with his final words he felt his life force fade taking with it a good half of the kyuubi's yin chakra, not that it mattered as the kyuubi would just regenerate the lost chakra now.

The sandiama had been shocked by the man's eyes, but nodded all the same. The man had always been to good hearted. He trusted the villagers too much. He moves towards his successor and made quick work of removing his eyes. They were Mangekyō like Madara they would need to be given to Naruto one day for sure.

•••

Twelve years later

Young Naruto sat in front of the classroom. He had just pulled his greatest prank yet, putting hot sauce in the sensei lounge coffee maker. Ikura had decided to make him sit up front for the rest of the class. He sat there and sighed, but unknown to him he was about to get one of the biggest gifts of his life. The third Hokage had arranged for two jonnin to spar in front of their class.

•••

The two jonnin stood across from one another. Suddenly as if on Que. the jonnin took off and began to battle in tai-jutsu. After a spinning heal drop from one of the two preforming jonnin it became clear that the odder of the two jonnin was clearly better at tai-jutsu than the other. That was at least till the other jonnin called forth a clone, but not an illusion a solid clone.

Naruto was up front for the display of skill. During the spar Naruto had seen a jonnin place his hands in a weird hand sign and form a solid clone. He had decided to ask the Hokage about that when he got done cleaning up his prank today, and went to pick up his allowance.

•••

Naruto had just entered the office when he saw the jonnin that formed the clone earlier. In a show of rare respect Naruto stepped in front of the jonnin and bowed as he said "sir, I was wondering what that clone thing you used earlier at the academy today was". At first the jonnin looked annoyed, but when he saw Naruto he suddenly had a look in his eye that he had never seen before as he replied "oh you mean the shadow clones, yes they are useful especially because when I use them it can help me beat down a fellow jonnin, and if you don't tell anyone It is extremely useful in training, as I get all their memories back whenever I use them".

Now Naruto was absolutely sure that he wanted to learn this technique. Naruto said thank you, and continued on to the Hokage's office. Once he arrived he knocked on the door and awaited the third Hokage to say come in. Once he received his reply he walked in and sat in front of the third and said "jiji Can you help me train, Ikura said I needed better chakra control" this surprised the third, but he had an idea he looked at Naruto and said "why don't you practice the leaf sticking exercise" Naruto was about to speak and say he had mastered it when the third said "or go to the shinobi library".

Naruto looked down and said "jiji the librarian said i wasn't allowed in till i got my shinobi ID" this made the third fume. He looked through his desk and pulled out a card and gave it to him "use that my boy this will allow you into the library" was all the explanation he got.

•••

An hour later found Naruto in front of the shinobi library. On his way there he thought about what he would grab. He needed a scroll of chakra control at least according to Iruka, and he wanted to grab a book on physical exercises since he was always beat in spars, and finally he would grab a book/scroll on a jutsu or something cool.

Naruto walked in the front door and went to the admissions desk and presented his card. The lady first glared at him, but then she looked at the card and went wide eyed. She let him the doors telling him that he needed to present his card to the guards in front of each section to gain access.

•••

Naruto sat on his bed room floor with three scrolls. He had read the physical exercise scroll, and then remembered the clones, as he put his hands in the hand sign that the weird haired jonin did and pushed a bit of chakra through his hands suddenly there were eight more copies of him. He remembered what the jonin had said about their memories and made his clones read the scrolls. He also had the others left over begin to do the physical exercises with him.

Hours later when his clones had finished there scrolls he released his other clones only to frown. He didn't feel any different, and his muscles weren't any more different than before at all. He must not gain any physical abilities from his clones, if so he was going to have to find a way to increase his strength by himself. He was disappointed, but that wasn't going to stop him. Naruto created another batch of six clones this time, and he had them begin the next exercise after the leaf exercise in the scroll. His clones each grabbed a handful of uncooked rice and began to place pieces on the forehead and tried the get to ten grains. This exercise was that same as before only he had to reduce the amount of chakra needed to get the rice the stick to his forehead, while doing so in multiple points. He himself tried to get this exercise for a while till he decided to go to bed, but told his clones not to stop till the ran out of chakra and dispelled.

The next morning Naruto started to sort through the memories of his clones the moment he woke up. He then sat on the floor and slowly started to do the exercise, but only got to 6 before he lost control and the rice fell. Naruto made a clone to make him breakfast, and he went and took a shower. When he got done he dispelled the clone and got ready after he ate.

Before leaving for the apartment he created more cones and told these ones to do the rice exercise while he went out to buy some weights like the scroll he had gotten said was useful in building up muscle.

•••

Naruto was once again walking through the village looking for a store he could buy weights from. The last three stores he had come across had kicked him out. He walked for another hour before he came to a store that looked like an average store, but his eyes also saw the weapons inside the store. In a chance of fate a girl came out of the shop and spotted him. At first Naruto thought the girl would be like all the other adults and kick him out of the shop before he even stepped foot inside, but to his surprise the girl smiled at him and asked "is there something you're looking for". Naruto was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth so he asked "yes, um would you happen to carry shinobi weights" to this the girl looked shocked but said "yes we also carry weight seals".

Naruto spent a few minutes talking to the girl and decided to get the weight seals. So the girl went into an isle and got them for him along with an instruction book. She rang him up at the register and told him "thanks for coming come by if you need anything, oh and my name is Tenten" Naruto nodded and smiled. Once out side he took off in the direction of his apartment.

Once Naruto got home he saw his clones had each had ten grains of rice on their head and where working on going to twenty. He had read that to master the exercise you had the be able to hold 100 grains of rice on yourself without thinking about it at any time. While his clones where doing chakra control he was working on putting the weight bands and started to push chakra into the bands. He then activated the control band and started to increase the weight. He made his way through the routine of pushups, pull-ups, squats, sit-ups, crunches, and punches and kicks on a training pole. By the time he finished his crunches he noticed that he was used to his weights. He remembered reading that it could take a month to get used to the weights the first time. He also remembered that his muscles would be sore after the first few times training, but his felt fine.

He decided that he didn't put enough weights on to cause his muscles to get sore, so he increased the weights to the point where he had to push chakra to his arms to move normally. Naruto began his punches by rotating from right arm to left arm each punch. And for kicks he continued with one leg till he met his limit and then the other.

Once again Naruto noticed that his arms weren't sore and that he didn't feel the weight, also he knuckles weren't damage at all from all the punches he had done to the post in his bedroom. He decided to go to see the Hokage about this, thinking he'd been sold faulty products...again.

•••

Naruto arrived at the Hokage's office and went straight to his door. He knocked and went in when he received a reply. At first Naruto had been mad now he was just curious. He explained about the weights and the Hokage then explained to him that he had always healed faster and because he healed faster his muscles got stronger gradually, but that Naruto shouldn't always keep upping his weights. The Hokage explained that if he never trained with his weights off him would never be used to his own strength.

Naruto seemed to understand, but at the same time he was thrilled. He had the ability to surpass even his senseis in strength all because he healed faster. He was curious as to why but right now all he wanted to do was train.

•••

The next day Naruto returned to school for another week, but this time Naruto was proud of himself. He was proud because his clones had succeeded in placing 40 grains of rice on themselves, and his progress had started to speed up. By the end of this year Naruto wanted to be rookie of the year.

•••

A month had passed since Naruto had been allowed into the shinobi library and Naruto found himself once again training. In fact his training had progressed he now had almost 20 clones working on tree walking, and 10 reading books, as he had found out that have his clones study up on the academy curriculum had boosted his grades, but he still maintained his cover as the dead last. After the jonin spar Naruto had decided that like the jonin with the gray hair he wanted to be underestimated so when he used an awesome technique his opponent would be surprised and he could capitalize on the surprise.

Over the last month Naruto had finished the rice exercise and had found out the card he had allowed him to enter the gennin section at the shin-obi library. Naruto had only a week before the graduation exam, and he still could not preform the bun-shin no jutsu. He knew he could use the kage bunshin but he wanted to keep that a secret.

Over the last month Naruto had been told to use his ability to play a great prank and turn it into a great tactical mind. So he now played shogi and go with the Nara clans Shikamaru. The boy was a genius, Naruto and he played to the point that Naruto had even beaten him a couple of times. Naruto had taken to training in private and letting Sasuke Uchiha take the spot as rookie.

Naruto currently was working on his second work out of the day, and his weights were at levels that most gennin would have problems with. He had about 165 on his arms and close to 195 pounds on each leg, but he only had 150 centered on his chest. He had heard from the Hokage that a jonnin name Guy has close to one thousand on each limb, and a protégé that had hundreds upon hundreds on each limb. Naruto made it his goal to match this 'Guy' in strength.

Naruto also had learned that he could use shadow clones to help him regain chakra, he creates them, and they convert all there stamina into chakra and then dispel giving Naruto there chakra. Along with the new use of shadow clones Naruto had also learned three ninjutsu. He had gotten them from the libraries gennin section along with the tree walking exercise. He could use FIRE STYLE: Flame arrow, WIND STYLE: Vacuum bullet, and the shushin no jutsu.

It was during learning these jutsu that Naruto learned of the down side to his clones. He had been foolish and dispelled all the clones working on the jutsu and he suffered from a massive headache. It had taken hours to sort through the memories of his clones, with the constant throbbing of course.

•••

After graduation

Naruto had managed to fail, because he still couldn't do a simple clone jutsu. He had been approached by Mizuki-sensei and been told of a hidden test. Naruto knew that by now Mizuki was just trying to take advantage of him, so he played along and got the scroll of secrets and gone to the woods right were Mizuki had said in the hopes that if he caught Mizuki he would become a gennin.

Naruto opened it and thought 'why not learn a jutsu anyways'. The first jutsu was kage bunshin so he skipped it and went to the next which was the kage bunshin explosion. Naruto had taken about ten minutest to read it and sent some clones off the study it, then moved on. The next jutsu made Naruto amazed it was 'MUKUTON: 4 pillars house technique' it was a technique that allowed the user to create wooden structures with the power of a giant tree wood. The down side was it was it needed the mokuton bloodline to use it.

Naruto was about to move on when Iruka came along and spotted Naruto with the scroll. Naruto cursed as he was forced to tell his sensei about Mizuki and the scroll. Just then Iruka was pinned to a tree by a group of shuriken. Mizuki asked for the scroll but Naruto didn't give it as he settled into a fighting stance and said "Mizuki i know your lying and it is my duty to bring you to the Hokage" Mizuki laughed and said "after i tell you this you will hate the Hokage more than i do.

Naruto would you like to know why the village hates you, it's because of a law that only you don't know about" at this Naruto began to shake and Replied "what law, why can't i know about it". Iruka looked on in pain as he shouted "Mizuki no it's forbidden" by now Naruto wanted to know what they were talking about.

Mizuki smirked as he locked eyes with Naruto and said yelling at the end "the law is we can't tell you that you are that the kyuubi never died, and that the kyuubi was sealed in you. You are the KYUUBI NARUTO!"

Naruto froze as Mizuki through a fuma shuriken at him. The next thing Naruto knew Iruka was huddled over him in pain. He heard Iruka saying that Mizuki was wrong and that Naruto and the kyuubi were separate beings, and that he was sorry he never had time to help Naruto through the troubled time and his need to prank everyone, and how Iruka saw Naruto as a little brother. Tears built up in Naruto's eyes as he felt a stab of pain, and he was happy to finally have someone except him for him. Naruto stood up and locked eyes with Mizuki and said "I'll kill you for touching Iruka, Mizuki-teme" Naruto whipped away the tears and Mizuki's eyes widened.

Naruto proceeded to create the most clones he had ever created, and beat Mizuki till he was unconscious. After Naruto checked Mizuki for signs of life Naruto walked over to Iruka, and was surprised when Iruka gave Naruto a hug and told him to close his eyes. Naruto felt his goggles being removed and Naruto knew he was wearing Iuka's own Hitai-ate.

After they tied up Mizuki they made their way to the Hokage's office and Iruka explained the whole ordeal to the Hokage. Naruto was told to stay as Iruka went to receive medical attention. The Hokage walked up to Naruto and pulled the boy into a hug. He apologized to Naruto about not telling him. Naruto waved to Hokage and said "its ok i understand".

The Hokage told Naruto that he had watched Naruto's fight with Mizuki and that he should push chakra to his eyes. Naruto did as he was told and he noticed his eye sight improve and slow down. The Hokage explained that he had awaked a doujutsu of the uchiha clan called the sharingan and what it did. He also allowed Naruto to look into the mirror as he saw two swirls in each of his now red eyes. The Hokage explained that swirls were called tome, and how he needed to get three tomes to advance his eyes to fully mature.

The Hokage then let Naruto return home and rest, as a lot had happened that day. Naruto spent the rest of the day activating and deactivating his sharingan. After an hour Naruto had decided the keep his eyes a secret to avoid questions he didn't know the answers to.

•••

The next day found Naruto at the academy. At first everyone was surprised he was there, but then went right back to ignoring him. He sat in his seat and waited for Iruka to get there when Sakura Hurano came into the class, and proceeded to sit next to Sasuke. Naruto the proceeded to tune out the class until he heard his name along with Sakura and Sasuke, and that they were on team seven. He nodded and laid his head down as he started to drift off.

He awoke almost an hour later, and he started to feel the memories of his clones working on tree walking and the clones he had sent to work on the clone explosion. He began to sort through them as they began to arrive faster. He could now safely say he had mastered tree walking as he could spar on a tree for an hour. He could now do the explosion variation of the shadow clones.

Naruto began to recall some of his readings. Naruto remembered reading about the Riakage's brother Killer Bee and his control over his bijuu. He knew that Bee and the Hibachi were partners and that it took a great deal of effort to become friend with the eight tails. Naruto decided that if he was stuck with the fox he may as well use it to his advantage like Killer Bee did. Naruto began to calm down and meditate on the seal on his stomach.

Naruto had been meditating for quite a while when he suddenly felt himself in water. He opened his eyes and began to walk through the tunnels of the sewer he had found himself in. He walked for quite a ways when he came to a large opening with a wall of bars. He walked up to the bars and jumped back as a set of claws swung at him. The kyuubi roared with laughter as he looked at Naruto. The kyuubi stopped and looked at the boy and said "what do you want, brat" at first Naruto wanted to yell, but he stopped and thought about kyuubi, and he had been locked away in him for twelve and a half years. Naruto looked up and said "i came to see if there was anything i could do to make your stay here more pleasant" hoping to get on kyuubi's good side, if he had one, and this surprised the kyuubi.

The kyuubi had a flash back to the sage of six paths and thought 'shall this be the one sage-jiji'. He snorted and said "hmm, maybe change this place to resemble the outside world. Or give me something to look at" Naruto nodded and suddenly the white room became a forest, and kyuubi's cage became a collar. Naruto coughed and said "now I'd like to ask you a favor in return, I'd like to ask you for some of your chakra" this surprised the kyuubi. He looked down at Naruto and said "why are you asking and not just using my chakra" Naruto looked up and replied "I know if we work together that we can become even stronger" this surprised kyuubi, but he knew that the boy needed to learn to gain his own strength.

Naruto looked at kyuubi and he knew his answer before the kyuubi shook his head no. Naruto nodded and then he was gone. He awoke to find only an hour and a half had passed. Naruto mentally thought after he made chunnin he would have to alter his training schedule to incorporate training to learn to harness kyuubi's chakra without permission.

As Naruto sat for a half hour Naruto used his chakra to carve his initials into the desk he was sitting at. Eventually there sensei came and he said "my first impression of you is your all boring. Meet me up on the roof for team introductions". Then he disappeared and the newly appointed gennin followed him up onto the roof.

Once they all made it to the roof they all sat on the steps on the roof and looked at their sensei. There sensei looked at them and said "alright tell us about your selves likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams" before he could continue he was interrupted by Sakura "sensei why don't you go first so we can see what to do".

The jonin sighed and said "my name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are my own, and my hobbies...hmm, and my dreams are a bit grown up". All three new gennin sweat dropped at only learning there new sensei's name.

Kakashi-sensei pointed at Sakura and said "pinky your first". Sakura glared at being called pinky but said "my name is Sakura Hurano. The person i like is... (Looks at Sasuke and blushes), my hobbies are... (Looks at Sasuke and giggles), my dreams for the future are... (looks at Sasuke and squeals), my dislikes are Ino-pig".

Kakashi gave a gob smacked look and pointed to Sasuke. He wiped the look off his face and said "emo your next". Sasuke ignored the emo crack and said "my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike a lot of thing, and like very few things. My hobbies are training, i don't have a dream, but i do have an ambition to kill a certain man, and resurrect my clan" the last part was added almost as an afterthought.

Kakashi had a thoughtful look, but then he looked at Naruto and said "Blondie your next". Naruto smiled at the blond crack and said "my name is Naruto Uzumaki. My like are new jutsu and training, and my dislikes are traitors and people who people who can't tell the difference between a kunai and a scroll. My hobbies are training my bloodline and reading, and my dream is to have people accept me for me and become Hokage" this left his team surprised and confused.

Sasuke was the first to speak "dope what bloodline you are talking about" to which Naruto replied "i will only tell you when i can trust you and you can accept me as your equal, not the 'dope'".

Kakashi coughed and got their attention. He then told them about their survival test tomorrow. Kakashi disappeared in a shushin to talk to the Hokage about this bloodline of Naruto.

Naruto got home and decided dispel all his clones. He then proceeded to head to the library. Once Naruto made it to the library he proceeded to head to the gennin section and look through the ninjutsu section and checked out the only the last two of the five ninjutsu and the genjutsu scroll.

He then went over to the chunnin section and hoped that his card would allow him in. He was right, and he would have to thank the Hokage for giving him the card that would allow him to learn a lot more ninjutsu.

•••

The rest of that day he had a group of clones learn to walk on water and spar on water after that. He also had several groups of clones work on the ninjutsu, while he decided to try a new exercise where he constantly pumped low amounts of chakra into his weights while working out. This worked to gain the effects of working out a lot faster.

Several hours later he stopped pumping chakra to his weights and allowed his body to adjust with his weights off while slowly dispelling clones. He was surprised as he had not been able to perform all of the ninjutsu. Out of the four he grabbed he could only use two to a good degree those were the FUTON: great breakthrough and the KATON: fireball. He only had limited success with the DONTON: earth wall and he could barely preform the SUITON: pressurized water bullet. He needed to get home before dark so he left two good sized groups of clones to work on those two ninjutsu, with instructions to help the other group if they finished.

Naruto himself went home and ate dinner, and began to read one of the scrolls he had gotten from the library on chakra to relax himself so he could go to sleep. He had just got to the section of the scroll that apparently dealt with elemental chakra when he decided to call it a night.

•••

The next morning Naruto made his way to the training grounds around two hours earlier than for the survival test. Naruto ordered his clones to dispel. Naruto sat in then lotus meditation position and began sorting through the clones memories. He knows knew how to at least preform each of the ninjutsu to an adequate level. The main jutsu he had trouble with was his Suiton one.

After Naruto finished going through the clones memories and preceded to practice his new gen-jutsu on a few clones. The gen-jutsu he was using was a support one. It confuse the persons senses to make it seem like there opponent was slower than they are. After about twelve tries Naruto was sure that he would never be able to use it as he didn't have the control to implement it.

Suddenly and idea came to Naruto. If he were to use his sharingan with a henge no one would know he had it or had it activated. So for hours Naruto and a small group of clones learn to activate both his sharingan and a henge at the same time. When finished Naruto simply walked up to a high tree branch and lay down.

Naruto awoke to the screech of Sakura yelling at their sensei for being late. He flung his legs over the branch and dropped to the ground. Naruto looked and only Kakashi had noticed him drop down. He walked over to his team mates and listened to the rules.

Something was not right gennin teams always consisted of three gennin one jonnin. Why would they make their teams if they were just going to send some teams back to the academy? The test was rigged, no gennin can beat a jonnin alone, and certainly not on an empty stomach. The test wasn't about determining the team members or beating him. Naruto's face showed a massive grin as he stood in one spot when his teammates took off for the forest.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and said "you're an odd one aren't you". Naruto just nodded and stood there. He had to give his clones time to reach Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto looked at his sensei and said "oh yea, thank you by the way because of you my training I've done has been so much easier" the confused Kakashi who said "how did i do that".

He could see the confused look on his sensei's face, so he simply held out his hands in a cross formation and out came a clone. This shocked Kakashi as this technique was a jonnin level technique and needed jonnin reserves to use correctly. Before Kakashi could question him he felt the memories of his clones as he nodded and the plan commenced.

(5 minutes earlier with the clones)

Clone 1 was running through the forest looking for Sasuke, while clone two ran looking for Sakura. Clone one was the first to find its target as he found Sasuke watching Kakashi talk with Naruto. The clone came up next the Sasuke and said "hey, i need your help; i think if we work together we can all three get a bell, and if you do this I'll give you a hint about my bloodline". At first it looked like Sasuke was going to say no, but the comment about his bloodline made him nod his head. The Naruto clone the explained that he needed to release his best mastered fire attack and clash it with Naruto's wind vacuum bullet. The two sat and waited for the other Naruto clone to tell Sakura to throw Naruto's gen-jutsu on Kakashi.

Eventually the saw Naruto nod and they prepared there jutsu to clash, while the gen-jutsu was cast on Kakashi. The released there jutsu with cries of "KATON: grand fire ball jutsu" and "FUTON: wind vacuum bullet" the resulting jutsu was a screaming blue fire ball flying towards Kakashi. Both gennin cussed as the saw Kakashi replace himself with a log.

(Naruto)

Naruto pushed his speed to the max and ran right to were Kakashi appeared after his replacement. Naruto tried to land a spinning heal stomp onto Kakashi's back. It was painfully obvious that Kakashi was better at tai-jutsu when Kakashi pivoted midflight and caught the kick. He then used Naruto's leg to throw him at the ground. Even with the gen-jutsu active Naruto still couldn't land a hit on Kakashi, but that was about to change as Naruto pushed chakra to his limbs and formed a ram sign and said "weight seal release". After Naruto said it he was surrounded by a blue glow before his felt his reserves refilled from his weights, and his body felt lighter.

Suddenly Naruto took off and clashed with Kakashi using Kakashi's surprise against him he dashed down and kicked Kakashi up, and right as a kunai passed and cut the bells free. Naruto came up and punched at Kakashi's face only for him to push the end of his elbow into Naruto's chest. He then went behind Naruto was about to do the 1000 years of pain, when he was tackled by Sasuke, who had both bells in his hand. Naruto hopped back as did Sasuke. They had both bells suddenly Naruto took and cut his bell in half, he then handed the other half to Sakura.

Naruto smirked as Kakashi's eyes widened. He was amazed as they had worked together like a well-oiled machine. Kakashi looked at them and said "congratulations team 7". Kakashi then disappeared, but not before telling them to meet here the next day at eight. Naruto then turned and asked both his teammates if they would like to eat some lunch with him. They both shrugged and nodded

After they finished their lunch Naruto turned to Sasuke and said "that's right i owe you a clue, hmm. Oh i know you know this bloodline like it was your own. Speaking of your bloodline why don't you use your sharingan". Sasuke looked down and muttered "i haven't activated it yet". Naruto was confused hadn't his brother put him in the hospital, but why didn't that activate his bloodline.

Naruto thought for a moment and said "hey push some chakra to your eyes" Sasuke did so and suddenly his eyes became sharingan. Naruto gave him his Hitai-ate to see them and he saw Sasuke smile and say "now I'm one step closer to killing you Itachi".

•••

A week had passed and Naruto and his team had been doing d-rank after d-rank. Naruto and team had just captured Tora the cat for the tenth time, when Naruto snapped. "Jiji can we please get a tougher mission" Naruto asked in a strained respectful voice. The Hokage had a glint in his eye that looked suspiciously like pride as he assigned team seven a c-rank mission.

The old man called someone in and in came a drunk who said "are you kidding me i played for protection. These are a bunch of brats; i mean the short one doesn't like he could do anything". Calmed himself and replied "sir we are responsible for protecting you don't you think it un wise to insult us" everyone in the room heard the hidden meaning 'i control your life old man'. Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and says "now no need to scare our customer away", and Naruto had the decency to look sheepish.

•••

Naruto and his team were walking down a path on their way to Hi no Nami. When Naruto noticed two puddles, and he thought 'are they idiots, they are obvious even without a sharingan'. Naruto slowly put both hands into a ram sign and released his weights. Naruto passed the puddles and flashed his sharingan for conformation of the shinobi. What he saw surprised him it was "The Demon Brothers, Gōzu and Meizu" two chunnin missing-nin from kiri. Had he not read the bingo book with his sharingan he would have never known.

Once Kakashi sensei had passed the puddles the two missing Nin and wrapped a chain from there twin gauntlets around Kakashi. They each gave a pull and yanked there sensei apart. Sakura screamed as Naruto and Sasuke dashed forward intending to take out the chunnin level ninja. Naruto arrived some time before Sasuke, having removed his weights beforehand.

Naruto was much faster than Gōzu so he was able to get inside his guard and deliver a kick to his jaw knocking him out cold. Naruto snapped his head over to look at Sasuke and saw he was winning, but had slipped up and Meizu was closing in on and opening. Sasuke activated his sharingan to see the blade would strike his heart, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. For the first time in a long time he was scared, and fragile, and weak, but more than anything he was at peace fighting was what shinobi lived for.

In that moment he had flash backs of clan meetings he eavesdropped on and in which his clan was planning to over throw the village. More than anything he had flash backs of his brother Itachi crying on the night he killed there clan. He understood his brother had chosen to save the village, and he knew that his brother loved him. He opened his eyes and Sasuke had three tomes in each eye. He used the boost in strength and speed to pull himself to the side and take the blade. He swung his arm into the man's chest effectively killing him. Sasuke sat on the ground as he watched the blood fall from his first true kill. He at first started to throw up but he controlled himself, he eventually decided what he did was right the man wanted to hurt his team.

•••

Naruto examined the tents that had accidentally been destroyed in the fight. Naruto was seriously mad now they would have to continue on through the night. Naruto was getting ready to get up when he heard the voice of the kyuubi say "brat try that four pillar house technique". Naruto knew he couldn't do it he had to have the mokuton to do that. But needless to say he tried the hand signs and pushed chakra, and to his surprise a house started to build right in front of his eyes he began to push even more chakra into the technique, and a full size house made of wood appeared. Naruto called over his team and after a little white lie about finding the house out in the woods under a genjutsu they went inside and went to sleep for the night.

•••

Naruto ran through the tunnel and strait into the forest. He looked around and found the kyuubi. He walked up to him and said "ok fox how I have mokuton? Better question why do i have mokuton"? The fox looked at him and smirked before saying "when you were little you were exposed to the mokuton element and i have slowly worked toward giving you a weak version of the element. As to why because i was bored and messing with your DNA is fun" this made Naruto shake his head in both contempt and fear.

Naruto nodded and said "anything else you may have done" the kyuubi shook his head no and Naruto was gone.

•••

The team had been walking ever since they got off the boat in Hi no Nami. They had been walking for close to an hour when an unnaturally thick mist began to roll in on the group. This mist put Naruto on high alert. Eventually Naruto heard someone rustle in a bush, and Naruto threw a kunai at the bush hopping the kill the assailant.

Naruto slowly strode over to where his kunai hit and retrieved it from the snow rabbit he had apparently attacked. Naruto was content to keep walking until he thought 'wait a white rabbit this time of year, is only possible if it's domesticated. If it's domesticated it was probably use for a substitution, then'. "Duck" yelled Kakashi cutting off his thoughts. Naruto found himself lying on the ground curtsy of Sasuke.

They both stood up to see a man appear on the sword that had been used as a projectile weapon. "Zabuza Momochi, demon on the bloody mist. An A-rank missing-nin of Kirigakure no Sato, and wielder of the Kubikiribocho" spoke not Kakashi like one might expect, but Naruto. Zabuza bowed and flip to the ground. He looked directly at Naruto and released a stream of high powered killing intent. Naruto struggled to breath or stand, so he drew on kyuubi's power a little bit, just enough to not be effected by the Zabuza's KI. Zabuza chuckled seeing this it had been a long time since he'd seen anyone of any real strength.

Kakashi then stepped in and Zabuza said "sharingan no Kakashi, said to have copied over 1000 jutsu. The wielder of the legendary sharingan". Both Naruto and Sasuke blanched at that how did Kakashi have a sharingan? To make matters worse he raised his Hitai-ate and you could tell that his sharingan was an implant, with the scar and all.

The battle was short, with all the water clone usage. The only thing that came from the battle was Naruto and Sasuke getting a bunch of new Suiton ninjutsu, albeit the former did so secretly. The battle came to a slow when Kakashi became trapped in a water prison.

Through some determination and Naruto's keen tactical mind they managed to throw twin fuma shurikens at Zabuza and the second being the real Naruto. The moment Naruto unhinged he dashed at the real Zabuza and planted a foot in his face. After falling into the water Naruto himself swam back to shore forgetting he knew how to walk on water to watch the fight. After he copied the water dragon he noticed his sensei's use of the sharingan's hypnosis to win the battle.

He watched as the hunter ninja took Zabuza's body, and Naruto rushed over to their sensei when he collapsed and fed him a soldier pill to restore his chakra.

•••

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes, and he groaned as he took it the brightness of his room. He slowly got up and stumbled his way out or the hall and into the kitchen where he sat down with his students and waited for their lunch to be served. As they sat there Kakashi noticed how Sasuke looked as if he had come to terms with something, and was even trying to get along with his teammates.

After lunch Kakashi told them that Zabuza was still alive, and that they were going to be training. Before leaving the house Naruto gave Kakashi advice "why don't you just close the chakra tenketsu next to the eye to stop the drain of chakra"? At first Kakashi seemed not to be able to do that. But after some practice he succeeded in doing so. His eyes were still a sharingan, but now it consumed so little chakra that he had no problem letting it out at all times. He still hid it to confuse enemies though.

Team seven stood in the forest and Kakashi was telling them that he was going to have them learn to walk on trees with their feet and there chakra. Naruto then coughed and said "um sensei i already know this and water walking. I know them because i had trouble controlling my monstrous reserves". This surprised Kakashi but he nodded, and said "then would you follow me", at first Sasuke was mad that Naruto had bested him at this, but then realized if Naruto could do it then he should be able to do it to.

Naruto followed Kakashi to an empty clearing, and stopped when he faced him. Kakashi looked at Naruto and asked a question that Naruto had been regretting for a while "Naruto I'd like to ask you what your bloodline is so i can help you train with it" all the reply he got was Naruto nodding. Naruto closed his eyes and opened them to show his sharingan. Kakashi gasped as he looked into Naruto's eyes, Naruto left eye contained three tomes while his right only contain two.

•••

Naruto fell to his knees in front of the dinner table. He was exhausted his muscles hurt from the constant beet down he had taken as a part of trying to get his sharingan to mature. By the time Naruto had finished his dinner his muscles had mostly healed. On the outside Naruto looked calm, but on the inside he was debating whether or not to tell his teammates about his sharingan. He slowly turned to look at his sensei and saw a comforting look in his eyes as he nodded. He motion for Sasuke and Sakura to stand and follow him, and they both followed him to his room.

At first both were confused till Naruto said "I think it's time I told you two of my bloodline" Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared intently at Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes and opened them to reveal his sharingan for the second time today. Sasuke didn't know what to feel as he had just found out that his teammate had a sharingan. On one hand it made him mad but on the other it made him happy, because if he had a sharingan that meant he had to be family. Sasuke rushed forward and pulled Naruto into a brotherly hug as he muttered "I have family after all".

•••

Four days had passed since Naruto had revealed his sharingan. Ever since that day Naruto had hung out with Sasuke every day after training, and they had grown to see each other as brothers. Sasuke had even told Naruto about the Uchiha clans cue plan and why Itachi killed them. Naruto had told Sasuke and Sakura of the kyuubi, and how it had given him a weakened version of mokuton.

The team was by the water as Naruto had instructed them in water walking, while Kakashi himself was training to better his body for next time. Sakura had seemed to get this exercise very quickly, while it took Sasuke a little while to get the hang of it. Currently Naruto and Sasuke were sparing on the water. Normally Naruto would whip Sasuke, but with Sasuke having a mature sharingan he was able to keep up with Naruto, who had his weights on.

There match had started as a tai-jutsu match, but had quickly Progressed into a ninjutsu contest. Sasuke went through had seals and yelled "KATON: grand fireball jutsu" and a fire ball as big as a minivan traveled at high speeds toward Naruto, but Naruto always the quicker went through had signs and yelled "SUITON: pressurized water bullet jutsu" he then shot three water bullets at the fire ball, effectively putting it out.

After the fire ball went out both gennin noticed that there sensei was on the water. He held out his hands and signaled them to attack. Both the gennin locked fully matured sharingan's. They used the mind link provided by the sharingan the rush forward, and attack almost as if the two were one person. Naruto came for a kick to the side and a punch to the solar plexus while Sasuke came up with a text book punch to the jaw and a sweeping of the feet.

Kakashi was in awe of the teamwork of the two boys. He slid his body to a stop and used his knee to block Sasuke's sweep, and his arms to block the jaw punch and the side kick from Naruto, but was unable to block the solar plexus punch. The punch left Kakashi slightly winded as he went through hand signs and pulled out a water dragon. Both boys were surprised but used there link to execute a combination jutsu. All that Kakashi heard was twin cries of "ENTON: flaming dragon arrows" as two searing white hot flaming arrows destroyed his water dragon, and proceeded to decimate him.

When the jutsu ended they saw that Kakashi had been just a water clone. Both gennin felt the cold steel of a kunai on their necks as Kakashi said "that was an amazing jutsu you two". The team went back to shore to see Sakura just sitting there. At first the two were mad, but after some time they both noticed she was actually meditating. They looked to Kakashi who said "she is trying to find a way to use her second personality to boost he strength like what happened the first time she got really mad at our team meeting" both nodded remembering how they were told that she had a split personality that was everything she was not.

They got Sakura and the all headed to the house. Once they all sat down at the table they heard Tazuna's grandson, Inari, say "why do you try so much, your just going to die" the replied he received was one he did not expect. Naruto clenched his teeth and said "no Inari we won't, and it is because we are not like you". This infuriated Inari who yelled "what would you know; you come here and try to understand our country's pain. You probably live a pampered life in Konoha" Naruto snapped and yelled "I don't know pain!, tell me where you beat on your birthdays, were you hated for something you had no control over, or hey how about being and orphan and finding out that the family who you could have had is all dead", Naruto got up and walked outside to blow off some steam.

•••

Naruto ran he didn't care where he just ran. He felt fire boils through him as red chakra incased him. He stopped and drew on this power, but it seemed as if he could not remain calm. He placed his hands in a cross and created a large batch of shadow clones that began to sit down and meditate while slowly drawing more and more of the kyuubi's chakra. He knew this was where he shined, and he turned all his anger toward Inari into determination to prove that heroes did exist. Naruto screamed as he drew on more of the kyuubi's power and pushed his memories of Ikura, the Hokage, and his new brother Sasuke to the front of his mind. He drew on these people's memories and his love for them. Pushing his control over the kyuubi's hatred and he felt it pushing for dominance.

He targeted clones that had gained tails and had not lost control and threw kunai at them. As soon as his clones and he received memories they all started to grow chakra tails as well. Naruto began to relax as he felt his body slowly get use to the rush of the kyuubi's chakra.

(Back at the house)

The moment Naruto left Inari took off for his room. He sat and cried for a long time, but he stopped when he heard someone come in. He sat there while the ninjas' sensei told him about Naruto and how he tried to get everyone's attention, and how eventually he just got tired of crying. He listened to the story of Naruto and he listened to Kakashi tell him that Naruto and Inari's dad were the same. They both would die to protect what was precious to them.

Inari looked over and Kakashi was gone. Inari fell asleep right there on the floor of his bedroom.

(Kakashi)

Kakashi put on the speed as he felt more and more of the kyuubi's chakra. He heard the primal scream of Naruto's voice. When he arrived he saw Naruto popping clones that had a red cloak of chakra and two tails flailing about. He saw Narutos' all around start to grow two tails. Kakashi came up to the Naruto standing and asked "Naruto what are you doing with all these clones" the standing Naruto turned around and said "I'm training to use the kyuubi's power, so for I've got up to two tails, but I've hit a block the kyuubi won't let me have anymore". Kakashi was surprised he had just stumbled upon a weapon in the making.

His student would surpass him, and he had yet to even hit his prime. Kakashi nodded and turn away, and dashed away to the house to tell Tazuna that he had to check on a student. On his way back to the house he stopped and thought 'I might need to start training Sakura to be a medic, or Naruto and Sasuke will pass her by'.

•••

Naruto awoke and he saw a girl picking herbs. He got up and asked what she was doing. The girl looked at him and she said "my father was hurt, and I'm bringing him herbs to him to help him heal". Naruto nodded and began to help her pick herbs. After some time she began to ask about why he was out there. And using a little white lie he said he was training to try and catch up to his teammate's strength. When the girl had to leave he learned that her name was Haku and she was a he.

After Haku left he dashed to the house, only to find they were all at the bridge. Naruto hurried on his way and arrived just in time to tell Tazuna that he could provide an entire work force. Naruto and Sasuke sat on the ground as they watched all Naruto's clones work. Sasuke was telling Naruto the story of Madara Uchiha and his brother Inzuna Uchiha. Naruto was fascinated with the part of Madrara's story when he died at the valley of the end, but deep down Naruto felt someone as powerful as Madara wouldn't just die.

Sasuke then got to the part that the main family was supposedly decedents of Inzuna. Sasuke told of his father and his mother, and he even told Naruto of his father's aunt a daughter of Madara who supposedly married a blond man, and had a child that had a disease that left the child unable to see right, and had a very low chance to ever awakened the sharingan, and so his existence was covered up by the clan to preserve those who were "pure". Eventually he told of how the aunt died in the 1st great shinobi war.

Naruto was captivated by this story more than any other, never knowing it was the story of his own grandmother. After Sasuke was done he brought out a family tree and said "when we get home we are going to find out who you are related to" Naruto somehow knew though he touched the main branch and traced it to where he knew his grandmother was. He looked at Sasuke and said "there that's where I come from" Sasuke looked at Naruto and he knew Naruto would not drop the matter, so Sasuke just nodded and put the scroll away as Naruto's clones began to dispel for the day.

They collected there things and headed home. Once home Naruto again went out to train with kyuubi's chakra. Last night he had been able to wrestle one last tail out from the kyuubi's grasp, but even Naruto knew that he wouldn't be able to grab a fourth. So the rest of the day was dedicated to Naruto learning to use the chakra he could already grab. He was slowly gaining control over the movement of the chakra and instead of just bubbly it was now almost like a boiling of chakra. As the day went on Naruto slowly started to feel in more sync with the red chakra, but he did eventually grab a fourth and he lost control, or his clone did. He knew he had to find a way to enter this new version of kyuubi chakra, without losing control.

•••

Kakashi went out late and grabbed Naruto from the forest before returning to the house and laying Naruto on his futon. Sasuke came into the room and shook his head at his surrogate brothers training habits. He took out his own bed roll and went to sleep shortly after.

•••

Naruto snapped his eyes open as he heard a scream. He rose from his bed and grabbed a kunai. He made his way silently down to the kitchen before he saw the two men he slowly drew a second kunai each and rushed the men from behind. As Inari stood up to the men.

After both men were dead Naruto made his way to his room and grabbed his stuff before taking off toward the bridge only stopping to throw up because of his first kills. He made it to the bridge but when he arrived he saw Sasuke inside a dome of mirrors. He made his way to help him when he saw Sasuke drop to his knees. At that moment Naruto abandoned all his training and rush to Sasuke's side and pulled his head up just in time to hear Sasuke say "Naruto don't die bring back our clan, and find my brother and tell him i loved him" and Sasuke fell limp in his arms. Naruto felt his eyes burn as he stood and faced the one responsible. The hunter-nin looked at him and his eyes burned as he opened them to reveal black eyes with three red dots that were connected by a red ring and in middle a red pupil.

Red chakra began to leak off of Naruto as he said Amaterasu, and all the mirrors in Naruto's sight burned up in black fire. He found the hunter-nin and punches him through the ice mirror. He followed up with a slice to his opponent's mast and a swift kick to the face. The mask cracked from the kyuubi powered kick.

Naruto stood there in silence as he looked at Haku. He had tears of blood falling from his mutated sharingan. He closed his eyes and asked "why Haku, why would you work for a man like Zabuza?" Haku looked sad and them told him her story, and by the end she had a look in her eyes as she said "Naruto i want you to kill me, Zabuza has no use for a broken tool" Naruto looked at her and nodded. He dashed at him with a kunai in hand, but before he could reach him Haku pushed out here hand and said "not yet Naruto, i have one last job to do" with that she disappeared in an ice mirror.

Naruto dashed to where Kakashi was battling Zabuza. He froze when he saw Haku dead and bleeding on Kakashi's forearm. When he saw Zabuza cut through him he was ready to charge and destroy him, but they all stopped when they all heard clapping. Naruto's head snapped to the direction of Sasuke. A short fat man had his foot on Sasuke's arm he sneered and said "looks like the Konoha trash isn't all there cracked up to be" and with that he lifted his foot to kick Sasuke's head, but found it hard as he had no leg to kick him with.

Gato screed as blood began to fall from below his knee. Naruto's eyes were red, but not with the sharingan they had slit pupils. Naruto growled and unleashed a killing intent that not even Zabuza could match. Three blood red tails formed as Naruto ran and pushed his claws forward, ripping Gato's throat apart.

The thugs all looked at Naruto and thought what one boy could do to this many of them. Many of them dismissed what he did to Gato. The thugs raced forward, only to stop as an arrow struck the bridge in front of them and the villagers ran out to help fight. The thugs seeing there odds decide to run. Naruto let out some tears as he felt a piece of him began to break, only to heal and strengthen with vigor when he heard Sakura yell "Naruto, Sasuke's alive".

•••

Three days later the team stood on the bridge getting ready to leave, but they were stopped by Zabuza. He took off his sword and lay on the ground and pointed to Naruto "it's your boy, I am ready to face what I've cause, the Mizukage is dead anyway". Zabuza turned and he disappeared as if he had never been there.

Kakashi nodded to Naruto saying "go and get the sword" Naruto stepped forward to claim it. When he reached the sword he noticed a seal appear on the blade. Naruto gripped the sword not knowing that he had unlocked a secret seal by the Mizukage's bijuu. The sword seemed to shimmer then it seemed to shrink to that of a standard black katana. Naruto attached the sword to his back with chakra, and noticed even when in zantabunta form the blade weighed nothing.

•••

Traveling at shinobi speeds through the trees team 7 arrived at the village in only three and a half hours. Once they arrived they all headed to the Hokage's office to begin there very long and complicated mission report.

•••

The Hokage sighed as he thought about what to tell Naruto. He decided to kill two birds with one stone; Jirya had been asking to take Naruto as an apprentice. The third said "Naruto I know who your parents are, but I can't tell you. At least not yet any way, not until you become chunnin". Naruto looked both happy and determined; the third had given him a goal.

The Hokage sighed as he looked at the blond and said "Naruto you said during your battle your eyes shot black fire correct" he received a nod. The Third frowned as he brought out a pair of eyes in a jar, and put them on his desk. He looked at Naruto and said "these eyes contain a Mangekyō this is a rare form of sharingan that I have only ever seen twice, the first was Madara Uchiha, and the second was your father".

Sasuke chose to speak up at this tome and said "Hokage-sama, if I may the Mangekyō is a double edged sword. The strain of the eyes will make Naruto's sight slowly fade away" this surprised all the people in the room, but Sasuke continued "unless Naruto receives a genetically close transplant with the Mangekyō, then he will be able to use the new eyes all he wants".

The Hokage looked at the boy and asked "how do you know of this" to witch he received the answer of "I researched what I could about the Mangekyō when I saw my brothers. I read of how Madara to lost his sight till he received his brothers eyes". The Hokage nodded and said "Naruto I'd like to ask to have you report to the hospital tomorrow for the transplant". Naruto nodded and the Hokage told them that there team was released.

•••

Naruto lay in his hospital bed; he had gauze over his eyes. He had waked up feeling a bit out of it but the kyuubi worked to fight off the pain and heal his eyes. About an hour passed by before Naruto heard anything. His door opened and a doctor or at least he thought it was a doctor put his hands on the side of his head. After about thirty seconds they removed their hands and slowly cut the gauze around his eyes.

The light hurt, that was all that Naruto thought as his eyes adjusted. He looked over at the doctor and said "how long has it been since the surgery" the man looked and him and said "it's been about three days" "for the first two we kept you asleep so you couldn't irritate your new eyes". Naruto nodded and the man said "now i recommend you don't use your sharingan for at least another week" this made Naruto click his teeth as he wanted to try out his new Mangekyō techniques.

Naruto strode down the hall to the discharge desk. After taking care of the paper work he grabbed his jumpsuit jacket and walked out the door. Naruto looked down and notice his jumpsuit was tattered and torn from the mission to wave. He walked through the village ignoring the glares of the civilians. He made his way to where he bought his weights.

He arrived at the shop to see his sensei walk out. His sensei walked over to him and said "Naruto I'm glad that your transplant went well. I was on my way to see you for the day right now, but I guess it won't be needed. By the way we have a team meeting in an hour at the bridge" Naruto nodded and said "thanks sensei". Naruto passed Kakashi and walked into the store and looked around and spotted a tiered Tenten.

Naruto started toward her. He tapped her shoulder and said "hey Tenten" she turned around and replied "hey Naruto, right?" He nodded and said "I need some new clothes". Tenten raced isle through isle grabbing clothes. She returned to Naruto at the dressing room, and handed him all the clothes that she had in her hands. Naruto spent the next twenty minutes trying on different ninja out fits. He eventually decided to get black shinobi cargo shorts, an orange shirt with a black Konoha leaf on the front, and a black hoodie with a red spiral on the back.

Naruto donned in his new outfit left for the training ground. He made a pit stop at his house to drop off his new clothes. Naruto arrived to see Sasuke and Sakura sitting with their backs to poles and painting. Naruto approached them and Sasuke said "dope how are the eyes" Naruto slid his eyes to sharingan and looked at Sasuke. He pushed even more chakra to his eyes and his tome swirled into a ring with three dots, and three triangles coming from in between each dot to the pupil.

Sasuke nodded and said "yea that looks pretty cool, can you use it" Naruto shook his head and said "not yet, I'm supposed to wait at least a week". Sasuke looked thoughtful and said "um doesn't the kyuubi like heal you a lot faster". Naruto blanched and said "oh yea I forgot" Sakura and Sasuke sweat-dropped at Naruto's folly.

Naruto deactivated his Mangekyō and said "well anyways I don't remember how I used the Jutsu". Sasuke thought for a moment and said "I think I might know where you can get the jutsu". The two talked about the tablet and how he could only read part of it.

Before long Kakashi arrived and told the team "we have no mission today, because I signed you all up for the chunnin exams. You have about a week to train as you feel needed", and with those words Kakashi disappeared. Naruto looked at Sasuke then Sakura they were ready, but there was still room for improvement. Naruto pulled out an extra sealing tag and a set of pills, and handed them to Sakura. Naruto cracked his knuckles as he said "Sakura put the weight on" he waited until she did so and said "now, take one of the pills, they are chakra and muscle antibiotic it will help your chakra to become natural medical chakra that will help muscle cells heal and gradually become stronger".

Once Sakura put on her weights and Naruto began to make her jog. After about two minutes of jogging they had sped up to a slow run, and once again after a few minutes they increased the pace. Naruto and Sakura proceeded to up their workout till the got to the punches and kicks were Sakura was told to increase her weights by five pounds. At first Sakura had trouble doing the punches and kicks, because she could not take the pain of the constant flesh on wood impact. After a short time and a little motivation Sakura was punching the training post in rhythm with him.

By the end of the kicks Sakura Was exhausted, and had passed out. Walking Sakura home he handed her over to her mother, ignoring her screeches of what he'd done to her. He turned around sighed and disappeared in a shushin. Naruto appeared outside the Hokage's office, and knocked.

Once he received a reply he went in, and found a strange man with long white hair that looked kind of cool. Naruto nodded to the mam seeing he was a shinobi and faced the Hokage and said "Hokage-sama I was wondering where I could learn ken-jutsu" the white haired man looked at him and saw the katana on his back, but seemed to dismiss it till Naruto took it off and thought about the zantabunta form while pumping chakra, and he said "I mean I don't know how to use the weapon at all".

Naruto had learned that the sword could change by pumping chakra through it, when he was thinking about the way the sword originally looked, and the sword became that. He had experimented with his idea and found the blade could turn into any weapon he wanted it to. His favorite was the katana, as it was light and the form of the blade just felt right to him.

The third sighed and thought, and out of nowhere an idea came to him "Naruto you want to learn ken-jutsu, and i know a man who specialized in weapons" he gave Naruto an address, and Naruto left.

The third then faced the man and said "Jirya what did you think of the boy" the man revealed to be Jirya said "I think he it looks like the boy has grown to be a splendid shinobi" the third chuckled and he said "yea he could probably whip Kakashi in a fair fight". Jirya's eyes shot out of their sockets at this he shouted "how did the boy gain that much strength in only a year". The third broke into a grin as he said "I gave him your library card" this made Jirya laugh and say "so the boy, he trained himself" the third gave a nod.

Jirya and the third talked for quite a while about everything that Naruto had checked out of the library. Eventually Jirya asked a question that made the third ponder "how is the boy's tai-jutsu". The third thought over what Kakashi had said about the boy, and he gave Jirya a simple reply of "he lacks a proper style, but he is chunnin strength".

•••

Naruto raced down the street roof tops and stopped when he came to the address the third have him. He looked at the building and chuckled before entering for the second time that day. He met Tenten at the register before telling her what the third had told him.

She looked at his sword and said "well the sword is ok, but it's just going to break in a real fight, and the one your looking for is my dad, but he's retired" seing naruto down face she said "i can train you if you'd like but your gonna have to get a better sword that one looks like its bland" for a reply he drew his katana and made it morph into its tanto form before he morphed it to its zantabunta form. This made Tenten's eyes go wide as she exclaimed "wow that's amazing how much would you want for it" Naruto put the blade back into the katana form and said "nothing, it's not for sale" Tenten frowned but said "that's the Kubikiribocho right" Naruto smiled and nodded.

Naruto and Tenten closed the shop and walked out back to have their first lesson. Tenten told Naruto that she wanted to teach Naruto how to control the sword I zantabunta form first as it was its true form, but Naruto had a good idea to summon kage bunshin to train all the swords aspects. At first Tenten was amazed but now she was envious.

Naruto spent hours with the girl and they train and talked. For a while Naruto enjoyed the company. They had got through some of the basics for each weapon, when Tenten said she had to reopen the shop. So Naruto headed to the library to get scrolls on the basics to all the weapons. He and clones was practicing the basics she taught him while more clones were going over the scrolls he got.

Eventually the clones reading finished and dispelled in groups so all the others could know what to practice next. For hours Naruto spent with his weapons till he got the feel of each and every one being as if a limb of his body. He calmed himself to the point that he was no longer thinking, but he was acted on pure instinct. He weaved in and out of his clones practicing getting a feel on how each weapon moved. He felt for their strength's and weakness as he dodges there strikes.

Eventually he ran out of clones to evade, and he noticed how the sun it had dropped in the sky. He looked around and had his clones dispel, and decided that this is where he shined. He had helped both himself and his clones, his clones got better at trying to hit him, and he had got better at dodging them. He knew he had only been able to dodge because his clones and he had equal strength.

He picked up his scrolls and walked out of the training field. On his way home he encountered a team of Suna gennin. He had bumped into one of them who had decided to try and "punish" him. The boy found out the hard way not to pick a fight with someone they didn't know the strength of. Naruto had grabbed both of the boys' wrists and began to twist them at an odd angle. He kept twisting till he brought the boy to his knees before he said "it was an accident, and I said sorry". The Suna gennin showed a look of fear before he heard a boy in a tree say "Kankaru you are a disappointment to are village", the boy just looked down. The red head disappeared in a sand shushin before reappearing right in front of Naruto.

Naruto looked in the boy's eyes and a look of insanity shown back. Naruto heard the growl of the kyuubi and he looked at the boy. The boy looked at him and said "I'm Sabuka no Gaara, what is your name?" Naruto looked at the boy and said "I'm Uzumaki Naruto".

•••

Naruto once again stood at Sakura's house as she had passed out after training. The pills she was taking had a side effect of needing high amounts of food and a lot of sleep. After Sakura had explained what happened to her parents they were less worried. Naruto had use the past five days to sharpen his skills to the point that he was sure he could take on any gennin and win. Well except maybe Lee, Tenten's teammate. Naruto had showed great progress with the Kubikiribocho, to the point that Tenten said that if he continued he would be able to use every form of weapon like a true weapons master in a few months.

Of course Naruto had not used the sharingan to further his training, but he wanted to play it safe and wait the time the doctors told him to. He had told himself he would go and read the tablet before the chunnin exams. So like he had said he was heading to the Uchiha compound to find Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke walked to the uchiha main hall and found the mat that allowed to the Uchiha meeting place. They removed the mat and went down into Naka Shrine. They walked down till they came to the cover panel. Sasuke activated his sharingan and went through the hand signs to make the panel rise. They once again walked down till they came to the room containing the stone monument.

Naruto blinked and his sharingan was activated. He pushed even more chakra and his tome spun together to form his Mangekyō. Naruto looked at the tablet and began to read about the sharingan. He read through the explanation about how the Mangekyō techniques are stored within the eyes, and to access them one needed to be in a situation that needed them. Naruto kept reading till he came to the story of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, and the god tree. This story intrigued him he read this story over and over again till he noticed his eye start to itch. He deactivated his Mangekyō and he and Sasuke left the room, and exited the compound before going home.

Once Naruto got home he climbed into bed and lay down to sleep as he felt the effects of using his Mangekyō for the first time for an extended period of time. His thoughts churned in his head as he slowly began to drift asleep. He was unaware that the person who would help him master his new eyes was meeting with the Hokage.

•••

Itachi Uchiha stood before the Hokage and gave his report on the Akatsuki. Once done the Hokage got ready to dismiss Itachi, but Itachi said "Hokage-sama i would request to be entered as a village shinobi again" the old mam thought to himself the Itachi had great power and that all he has to do was release a cover story that Itachi was on a mission when Orochimaru of the sannin transformed into Itachi to slaughtered the clan. The third thought and realized if he did this the village would become much stronger than it was. The third nodded and sat out the story to his best roomer ninja.

Itachi himself went on to the Uchiha compound. He walked through the night and the streets seemed empty and lonely. He walked all the way to the gates of the compound before he fell to his knees, the guilt that had haunted him finally coming out. For the first time in tears Itachi let his emotions take hold of him. He cried in front of the compound, and his mind crashed around him as his little brother came out of the compound.

•••

Sasuke had just finished training for the day, and was on his way to close the compound gates. He heard the sound of crying, but not crying of a child but an adult. He tried to think of who might come near the compound gate, but no name came to him. He hurried to the gate to see who it was.

Sasuke froze in front of him was the man that had both ruined and saved his life. The man that saved his village by killing his own family. He felt both angry and happy that his nii-san was home. Sasuke rushed to Itachi and wrapped his arms around the man. Itachi seemed surprised but not mad or anything. Eventually Itachi and Sasuke went inside as Itachi felt week.

•••

It was the last day before the chunnin exams and Naruto had told Sakura to spend the day getting ready for the chunnin exams. Naruto was walking towards Tenten's store when he decided to ask Tenten to tell him all else she knew about Naruto's sword. She and Naruto talked about the sword men and how the swords had been passed down from member to member. They talked about how the sword could rebuild itself out of blood and how the sword was fabled to be able to produce the chakra of any bloodline ability as long as he got some of their blood on the blade.

This made Naruto think, if he could reproduce bloodline chakra with his sword he could have no limit so the amount of jutsu he used. Naruto thought of his mokuton he only knew one jutsu for it. He would have to ask the third if he could take a look at the scroll. If necessary he could bribe the old man with the use kage bunshin to get his paper work done.

He said by to Tenten as they weren't going to practice today. He took off on roof top towards the Hokage building. He walked to the door and knocked once the secretary told him it was okay. He waited for the reply to open the door.

Naruto sat in front of the Hokage as the Hokage thought over his request. The Hokage said "I'm sorry but i can't you don't have the required rank" this made Naruto grin as he asked "and if I told you how to beat your paper work". What happened next made Naruto sweat-drop. The Hokage stood in front of the boy and said "yes anything just tells me how to beat it" Naruto looked at him and said "kage bunshin".

Naruto was allowed a few minutes to look at the scroll. The Hokage had forgotten that he could memorize the scroll with his sharingan. Naruto looked for mokuton Jutsu, and found plenty. He slowly copied to Jutsu to the point that he knew almost all the Jutsu when the third came in and said "times up". So Naruto left the scroll room and went on his way to prepare for tomorrow.

•••

Sakura was lying in bed resting and allowing her body to adjust without the pill in her system. She had put on a bit of lean muscles, and her body was in a better shape than when she was a on a fan girl diet. She still loved Sasuke but she now knew he liked strength in a girl so she had to get stronger.

She had started meditating to bring out her other personality and had learned that she seemed to be able to switch with her. Sakura decided that this must be a bloodline, or she was going to make it one of her own. She and inner her had decided that they would call her Ishi as she seemed to like that name.

She and Ishi had decided to train in different aspects. Ishi would handle the tai-jutsu and Sakura was going to handle the gen and ninjutsu. So far no one had noticed that it was Ishi who was training with Naruto every day, while Sakura would learn gen-jutsu at night. Sakura's favorite was the petal dance of death. Were Sakura petals would create a tornado around a victim, and Sakura would throw shuriken that would look as though they were Sakura petals and cut there victim up.

•••

Sasuke Uchiha stood in front of his brother as his brother gave him some tips to help him control the sharingan better. He had even taught Sasuke the exercise to slowly make tome disappear so an enemy would under estimate you, and you could capitalize on that fatal flaw. They had spent the day talking and training so Sasuke would be at his best for the chunnin exams.

Eventually Sasuke asked "nii-san what are you going to do about your eyes" Itachi looked grim and said "i don't know". Sasuke frowned and said "can't we give you a pair of eyes that we have in storage"? Itachi shoke his head and said "no my body will just awaken Mangekyō, because i will relive that night eventually, and we will be back to stage one, the only way i can get better would be if the eyes already had a Mangekyō". Sasuke had an idea, but he shoke his head and kept it to himself.

They dropped the subject and talked about his team. It surprised his brother when he told him of Naruto. They talked about his other teammate and there sensei. Eventually they noticed that it was getting dark, and they went inside to get a good night sleep. Unknown to both of them they were watched for a while by a man in a white blank anube mask.

•••

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stood in front of the academy. They all looked at each other and began to walk into the building. Team 7 walked up the first flight of stairs. They came to a large crowd of people, and Naruto slammed his hand on Sasuke's mouth. They kept walking discreetly up to the third floor, where Naruto removed his hand and said "that was a test to clear out competition" this caused Sasuke to get sheepish. They walked down the hall to the room, but they were stopped by their sensei who told them that the exams must be taken as a team. If one of them had not shown up they would have been thrown out of the exams before they even started.

Naruto and the others nodded and walked through the doors to find the room had quit a lot of people there. The team was suddenly blasted with killing intent so much so that the team actually thought they were facing Zabuza again. Naruto slowly pushed out his own killing intent and pushed some of kyuubi's chakra into it to scare all the other gennin. Naruto and his teammates were greeted by the other rookie teams.

Kiba always one that wanted to be alpha said to Naruto "what's with the look dope, trying to copy Sasuke" a reply was thrown but not from Naruto, but Sasuke "Kiba will you shut your trap for once and stop insulting my friend". Hearing Sasuke say this they all had wide eyes as the two just fist bumped. They all seemed to realize that both Naruto and Sasuke had changed, and a certain blond was

Happy with the changes as she found a new more exotic target.

Ino came up to Naruto and began trying to converse with the dope only to be redirected by Sakura. The girl took this as a sign that Sasuke was open. Sakura pulled Ino to the side and said "look I still like Sasuke, but I don't want you going after Naruto. He's a good guy and not a prize to be won" Ino was amazed at how much Naruto meant to Sakura and as a friend. Ino nodded before heading back to her team.

They returned to find a guy had come up to the teams, and was offering info on people in the exam. Being curious Naruto said "Sabuka no Gaara of the sand, and Rock Lee of the leaf" this confused every one there as no one had ever heard of these people. Kiba wanting to see something said "and Uzumaki Naruto". The Kabuto guy got out the required cards and said "Rock Lee he's a year older than you guys. He has completed 20 d-ranks and 12 c-ranks. He has amazing tai-jutsu stats but it seems he's almost incapable of using chakra." All the gennin took this in, and Kabuto continued "next Gaara of the desert. He has completed 8 c-ranks and one b-rank. Wow as a gennin! He's from a different country so i don't have much info on him, but I do have a note that says that he's returned from every mission he's been on without a scratch" all the gennin were shocked at this.

Kabuto pulled out Naruto's card and began to push chakra to it before saying "Uzumaki Naruto, he's completed 18 d-ranks, 1 c turned a-rank, and one b-rank mission, before he graduated from the academy his stats were low, but after his stats shot up in tai, nin, and ken-jutsu" this surprised even his teammates who just filed that away for later. All the gennin looked at Naruto and he looked sheepish. Kabuto explained that only the best gennin were sent to the chunnin exams. He explained about the villages and the new village sound. He said sense they were new there gennin probably weren't that strong.

Kabuto's comment angered the sound team. They attacked Kabuto, but before anyone could retaliate the proctor appeared. The man yelled "quite maggots, there will be no fighting in this exam. Even if there is fighting, you are expressly not allowed to kill". The gennin did as instructed and drew tiles before taking the seat at the number on the tile.

The proctor explained the rules and Naruto figured that they wanted them to cheat. Naruto activated his sharingan under a henge and began to copy other people's answers. After about twenty minutes the minutes Naruto had answered the first nine.

Naruto decided to make less competition, so he acted like he was sleeping with his paper sticking up on his arm. This tempted people to look at his paper. Many more teams were caught and eliminated because he left his paper like so.

Naruto raised his head as the proctor explained the rules for the tenth question. Naruto looked on and began to see the point. As a chunnin, you weren't allowed to reject a mission. You could die every day because you were not prepared to face stronger opponents as gennin weren't. This question was a test to put your carrier on the line for a mission.

Naruto looked around the room and thought 'none of us are truly having a mind set to become chunnin'. The rookies didn't have the tactical mind to overcome their weaknesses. He saw this in everyone, especially in Sakura as she looked like she was going to raise her hand. He looked at her till she locked eyes with him and he shook his head no. Sakura's eyes seemed to relax a little.

Naruto watched as a handful of teams raised their hands and were removed. He watched as Gaara gave his teammates a death stare not to raise their hands. When it seemed that no one else would leave Ibiki leaned forward and said "for those of you who stayed, you pass". Many gennin looked bewildered, and Tamari of the sand had even yelled our "what!" Ibiki went on to explain about how chunnin could not refuse missions Naruto glanced at Sakura. The girl had improved, even if she didn't think so.

Right as Ibiki finished explaining about how information was crucial a ball of cloth came crashing through window. Two kunai pinned a banner to the wall. A lady with purple hair, brown pupil less eyes, mesh body suit, and tan skirt with matching tan trench coat came out of the ball of cloth and said "Mitarashi Anko, the sexy and single proctor of the second exam". Anko looked around and surveyed the number of gennin and said "great not too many, but still a good amount".

The woman then smirked and said "but when I'm done with you there will be half left". The lady walked to the door and said "you have five minutes to get to training ground 44, or you're disqualified" this made every gennin in the room immediately rush out the door to look for the training ground. Naruto and his team rushed to the west part of the village as they knew where all the dangerous training grounds were.

•••

Once all the teams arrived in time the proctor lady began to explain the rules for her test. They had to have to get to the center of the forest, and they needed to have a set of heaven and earth scrolls. Naruto began to doze off, so the proctor decided to throw a kunai to knick his cheek. She appeared to lick his blood only to find there was none, and there was a cold feeling against her thighs main artery.

She was surprised that the gennin had reacted like so. She drew back to step away from the kunai, only to receive an even bigger surprise. Two gennin the blond and a Kusa-nin who returned he kunai had got the drop on her. She was scared of what these gennin would be like in their prime.

•••

Naruto slowly scanned there forest with his gen-jutsu hidden sharingan. He and Sasuke had been alternating search patterns to watch for enemy nin. Naruto watched as a small group of tigers passed them uninterested.

The team had made haste for the towers the moment they entered the forest. The team had almost arrived when they had been ambushed by a team of ame-nin. The defeated them quickly with the skills they had in tia-jutsu. The ame team had a heaven scroll, so the team once again headed off to the tower.

•••

Naruto panted as he pulled of the hilt of the Kubikiribocho. The sun kissed blond pushed as much chakra into the blade as he could. He made the blade a zantabunta and he thought of a very sharp edge as he pushed and ripped through the snakes hide. He pushed off with his feet and erupted out of the cut.

Naruto rounded on the snake swinging the weapon. Naruto buried the weapon in the skull of the snake effectively make it disappear in smoke. Naruto opened his eyes and the where red but not with the sharingan. Naruto pushed kyuubi's chakra to his eyes and his Mangekyō flared to life. Naruto had no idea but the lines of his Mangekyō began to morph in to sits that passed through the ring and went to the last part of the iris before stopping.

Naruto took off at a kyuubi induced speed as his weights deactivated from the strain of the kyuubi's chakra. With a leap Naruto burst into the clearing that Sasuke and Sakura were fighting a Kusa ninja in. Naruto saw the women hit Sakura, and he screamed "Amaterasu".

•••

Orochimaru screamed in pain as the black flames surrounded him. The blond brat not only had a sharingan, but a Mangekyō. With the kyuubi in his body the boy was a walking and talking weapon waiting to be molded. He would not be killed by this boy; he shed his skin to escape the black flames.

He dashed at the blond at full speed and prepared a five element seal. Unlike with the others he had to make sure to put down this threat before it became a problem. Naruto block the clawed hand and pushed a massive pulse of chakra to his arm as he punched the sannin in the solar plexus.

The two continued for a while before Orochimaru slammed his seal on Naruto. Naruto went ridged and began to fall.

•••

Naruto was falling. That was all Sasuke knew he saw the blood and he just let go. He race to the blond and caught him. He was not moving, Sasuke's mind thought of what would happen if Naruto died. He flashed back to the massacre. His kaa-san, his tou-san, and now his adoptive brother.

Sasuke let lose all the tears and his sharingan began to spin. The tome enveloped his eyes as three eclipses appeared in their place. Sasuke's cry of rage and angst made even Orochimaru cringe. Sasuke screamed and pushed chakra through his eyes and engaged Orochimaru in a tai-Jutsu match.

At three tomes Sasuke had enough capability to match Orochimaru enough to not die. With three tomes he didn't have enough power, but with a Mangekyō he would kill Orochimaru. Sasuke screamed and charged Orochimaru. They engaged once again, but this time it was clear that Sasuke was not on the defense constantly.

Sasuke's eyes saw the moves and he dodged. Crouch, side kick, shift right they always seemed to come off almost even. Orochimaru smirked and pushed chakra to his arms. Sasuke was then smashed into the ground in terms of tai-jutsu, without weights Sasuke stood no chance the two came off again but this time Sasuke was down on his knees. Orochimaru leaned forward and bit into Sasuke's neck.

After the curse mark appeared the sannin stocked toward the pinket on the ground. The boy had fought hard to protect his teammates; it would not bode well for him to kill the two. Orochimaru then decided to give the girl a gift the same as the other two. He slowly drug his nail across the girls arm where his nail cut it healed and became a black mark.

From what Kabuto had gathered about the girl she had amazing chakra control, but no skill in tai-jutsu. A storage seal for chakra and anticipation of her small reserves, a pulse seal for boost of strength or speed, and a tie seal where the physical boost could be charged by chakra storage seal. And on the other arm, a seal that would allow the girl to regulate chakra throughout a gen-Jutsu to the point where it was almost undetectable and very effective. He chuckled and then left with haste to avoid the anube.

•••

Naruto and Sasuke were both asleep. Sakura kept looking at the mark on her arm. She knew that one was some sort of storage seal from the knowledge she possessed from her book worm academy days. And from experimenting with her chakra she noticed that her chakra was constantly fueling it. She had no idea what the other arm seal did.

She had taken to checking on her teammates and meditating with her other personality. She had discovered that the girl had taking to watching the boys fight and had even picked up on their tai-jutsu. She and her inner self had experimented with their consciousness, and had discovered that they could switch. Whereas Sakura could still help with chakra control the inner she had taken more out of the physical training with Naruto than she had.

After discussing for a while they decided that a new inner consciousness name would be Ina. They were content to sit in side of their mind and train with switching minds till Sakura remembered that the team needed her. With that thought in mind she thought of the outside world.

When Sakura opened her eyes she saw that the place they were in could be rigged to be a well-defended safe haven. Using what she had seen from Naruto's "tactical paint bomb" she created a bomb filled with instant poison gas (a liquid that when exposed to oxygen becomes a gas). She rigged several of these, and set some of Naruto's explosion notes on random trees so that she could take out opponents with ease during the ensued chaos. Trusting her traps she laid down the go to sleep.

•••

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around seeing his team safe he let the day's events take him again.

•••

Sasuke looked around and he determined he was in his compound. He walked for quite always till he heard someone crying. He walked forward and saw a little boy sitting on the ground. The boy turned and he saw the lady in his arms, his mother. The little Sasuke looked up at him and said "we couldn't stop him."

"We weren't strong enough to stop him. We need to be strong to avenge our clan" as Sasuke heard this he pushed chakra to his eyes and the red three tome sharingan sprang forward. He looked at the boy and a glimmer shown across him. At the site of the glimmer Sasuke pushed more chakra to his eyes and he saw that the little him was the man from the forest.

Remembering his brother's words he yelled "tsukuyomi!" The man appeared on a cross and Sasuke began to stab the man, not even bothering to taint him like Itachi. For two days this torture went on, but he always switched weapons to make the man pay for killing Naruto. It wasn't till half way through the third that the man was dropped from the gen-jutsu. The man began to fade as Sasuke began to clutch his neck in pain.

•••

Sakura awoke the next day to the sound of a squirrel scuttling along. She through a kunai to scare the thing away from her traps. She checked Sasuke and Naruto and found Sasuke's fever had broken. Sakura made herself busy by boiling water for a pot of ramen that she had found on Naruto's self.

She turned around and froze as a team of enemy ninja ran directly at her. She watched them trigger her poison bombs and the explosion notes. The girl went down when a bomb hit her in the face and the poison knocked her out. The other two had dodged the bombs, but the explosion notes had provided enough cover for a gennin to leap down and thoroughly decimate to first of the two boys. The weird gennin in green spandex with big eyebrows dashed at the mummy gennin, but he lost the skirmish when the sound ninja threw a punch that missed.

Sakura readied herself, but remained calm. The boy had dropped, but the punch missed. Sound! That had to be it they were from the sound any ways. She pushed chakra to her ears creating a shield around her ear drums. The boy waited for quite a while before Sakura figured out that he was waiting for his teammates to awake. But that was short lived as team 10 jumped down from the trees closely followed by team 8.

Sakura smirked as the genin began to sweat. The final straw was when a pair of genin jumped next to the one in a green jumpsuit. By then the mummy genin was scared he could take on the girl and one team possibly two if he sent a sonic pulse out. However, This many genin would be the end of him.

He held up his hands and started to walk away. Before he left he put his scroll on the ground hoping they would let him leave. The teams watched as he left, before long the weird genin in green awoke.

The teams were content to sit and chat, well except for the now revealed Lee's teammate Neji. The eventually got around to talking about how Sakura's team had ended up in their predicament, and Sakura told them what she knew. After they were shocked by the small amount of details they all began to take turn helping Sakura with Sasuke.

•••

Before long Naruto had awoke and a new set of info was released. This news disturbed them even more. Anyone who had more stamina than Naruto had to have monstrous reserves. They all began to question him on why he had said a clan technique, as he was an orphan. This led them to Naruto telling them of his sharingan.

The teams had all decided that they'd rested enough when Sasuke awoke with a strange purple mark on his body. At first it looked as though he had been covered in flames but that soon transgressed to turn his skin gray. Sasuke's hair began to grow, his fingers sharpened to claws, and two giant wings formed on his back. At first it looked as though tears were streaming down his cheeks, but the moment his now yellowed sharingan saw Naruto his body became normal and he dashed forward pulling Naruto into a hug.

It was several second before anyone said anything, but Kiba being Kiba said "wow Sasuke you might just be as gay as I thought you were". Everyone even Sasuke chuckled at that. He eventually Sasuke gave even more details about their encounter with Orochimaru. When Naruto heard of the Mangekyō he began to worry. After describing the visions he saw he determined whatever this mark was it was meant to control him.

•••

After some time the teams went their separate ways. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all dashed toward the tower after Sasuke had proposed a trap near the tower. They had decided to use Sakura's poison trap to put enemies asleep. After their camp was packed away they took off at high speeds.

It wasn't even an hour before Sasuke's eyes noticed a gen-jutsu. They noticed that it was to tire them our so they pretended to be extremely tried to appease the creators of the jutsu. As if they knew what they were doing the team that placed the gen-jutsu appeared in the form of many clones.

Naruto and Sasuke scanned the forest for the real team as these were only clones. After some time there eyes picked up on the team's movements. Once they found one each the dashed at top speed to take them out. And as easy as could be they had an earth scroll and three heaven scrolls.

The team continued on toward to tower. A team if ame-ninja tied up in the path.

•••

Naruto lay in his bed thinking. He had used Amaterasu he could feel its power in his body, but the move felt almost foreign to his eyes, his father's eyes. He needed to know why. He would ask Sasuke but he was off training with his brother, who Naruto had been told about.

The blond got up and left his room for the tower training grounds. It wasn't long before he heard sounds of a fight. Naruto looked on and Sasuke looked like crap, but he saw that Itachi hit everywhere but was not aiming for vitals. The confused blond watched for a while till Sasuke suddenly became incased in a purple flaming rib cage.

After Itachi explained about the Susano Naruto understood. After Itachi had finished he began to inquire about the Mangekyō. Itachi and he discussed the feeling in his eyes and they determined his father's abilities were different than his own. They had worked through the list Itachi had found in a diary of an ancestor till they came across Kamui at this the list was sucked into Naruto's left eye. It took him a while but he was eventually able to eject the list from his eye as well.

Itachi told them both that a Mangekyō was able to learn any technique of the eyes with practice. Itachi also told them that only an eternal Mangekyō could handle the strain of learning more that his own eyes technique. This came to the discussion of Itachi wanting to give Sasuke his eyes. They argued for some time, but it was Naruto who said "why don't you just swap eyes" this made the pair sweat drop at their stupidity.

Itachi left the boys the boys to train on their Mangekyō techniques. This left the boys fighting till Naruto awoke his Susano. The boys had called it quite around the time the sun went down.

They returned to the room in the tower they were staying in. The talked for a few hours just talking about what they would do if one of them made chunnin. Before bed, each member of team 7 took a soldier pill, so there reserves would refill by the time they woke up.

•••

Orochimaru was mad he could no longer feel his influence on Sasuke's seal. Meaning the boy had killed the piece of himself that he had placed in the seal. He needed the sharingan it was within his grasp, but he couldn't seem to ever hold it there they always escaped him. Now Sasuke would have a seal and he would have to work harder to get Sasuke's body.

His servants had been no use as they had lost to the teams of Konoha. He would have to capture Sasuke and his team in the invasion. That meant he would need to prepare, he was fighting the third Hokage after all.

•••

All the teams that made it through the preliminaries stood in the training ground that Naruto and Sasuke had used the day before.

(All the matches are the same with the exception of Sakura who won her match)

They drew tiles to see who would fight in the preliminaries. The first matchup was between Neji and Naruto, the second Shino and Kankaru, the third Sasuke and Gaara, the fourth match was Shikamaru and Tamari, and the final match was Sakura and a girl named Fu from taki.

They had a month to train, and Naruto had no one to help him train. Kakashi had said that Gaara was more dangerous, and took Sasuke to train. Sakura had asked a jonin named Kutenai as she was a gen-jutsu master. Naruto had no one to train him.

•••

Naruto sat down at Ichiraku's and noticed the girl that Sakura was versing siting down the stall. He walked over and introduced himself, before he sat next to her they talked and he learned she was an orphan like him. When he asked why she'd never been adopted she said "no one in my village can see the difference between a kunai and a scroll".

He at first was confused but then he remembered his own burden. His eyes widened and he smiled and said "tell me about it they only see to prisoner not the jailer". The two talked for some time, and he learned she knew how to draw on the power of her bijuu in the second cloak form he had discovered. Naruto had asked her for help learning to open the second form without losing control and she had agreed to help him for the first week or so.

•••

The next few days saw Naruto and Fuu in the level one cloaks. Naruto was told when he could control the tail like structures like extra limbs he may be able to enter a level two cloak. Naruto had been ready for a while, but was scared he would hurt someone. He drew on the chakra and felt his skin start to burn like before. He drew on it till a fourth tail form and took shape. He felt anger and rage, but he focused on those close to him he calmed his mind and like that he had control of himself.

After relearning to control the kyuubi's chakra (still has the five element seal) he had successfully entered level two cloak. He began to practice control over his tails and found they acted almost on their own. He was slowly moving his tails when the old man Naruto had seen in the Hokage's office came busting through the trees.

After Fuu had explained the man introduced himself as Jirya. It was some time before Fuu had left to attend her own training. Jirya had talked to the boy, and out of nowhere Naruto said "hey Jirya do you think you could help me train". Naruto explained about his teammates and how he didn't have anyone else.

At first Jirya had tried to teach him water walking, but Naruto knew that so they move on to trying to balance kunai on his fingertips. Naruto had cheated by watching Jirya with his sharingan. He had finished the exercise by the end of the day, but had many cuts to prove it.

The pair had spent days training in chakra control, with the help of clones of course. On the beginning of the second week Jirya taught Naruto how to summon. At first Jirya was looking forward to summoning a tadpole, but that turned into amazement when Naruto summoned Kosuke on his first try. After an explanation Naruto used him to send a message to the old man thanking him for helping him find Tenten to train with.

After sometime and practice Naruto was able to summon Gamabunta. At first the two argued about Naruto summoning him. Eventually Gamabunta gave Naruto a test to stay on his head for an entire day, which Naruto passed with flying colors. After his test Naruto was exhausted.

•••

After Naruto was accepted by the boss summon Jirya began to train Naruto to do collaboration jutsu. The speed at which Naruto learned the jutsu left Jirya in amazement. Naruto had taken to hiding his sharingan around the villagers and Jirya. He had known for a while that he was the great grandson of Madara.

He had decided to play this card during the chunnin exams to get under his opponents skin. He knew that Jirya dissevered to know of his eyes, but not yet. For now Naruto would use his eyes as a secret weapon. He knew that he needed to keep some trump cards to himself of he would not be able to beat Neji.

All the last week he spent sharpening all his skills. His sword had been damaged during the fight with Orochimaru. He had fed the sword his blood many a times to heal the blade to its former glory. He had worked to increase his weight to about 300 on his arms and 350 on his legs, with a staggering 425 on his chest. He had even pushed to learn a jutsu that he'd seen Jirya use in a spar. The side effects were abnormal hair growth, to the point where he had hair down to his feet.

He had noticed lately that he was beginning to get red and black streaks in his blond hair. He decides to clip his hair like Jirya and have some bangs framed his face, and a little spikiness on top. After several days of intense conditioning he felt ready.

•••

Naruto strode into the stadium ready for anything to come his way. On his way to the stadium floor he met Lee, who he had grown to like after his battle with Gaara. He listened as Lee asked him not to let his flames of youth be doused by Neji. The blond nodded and made his way to the stadium floor.

Naruto along with the other competitors listened to the rules of the finals before being dismissed to the waiting area, except for Naruto and Neji. It was some time before the proctor called hajime. Though the moment that the match started Neji felt the need to taunt Naruto.

"You should quit now fate has already deemed me the winner of the match" Neji said trying to get Naruto to quite, but Naruto simply stood there with an emotionless face. This ticked Neji off as he shouted "did you hear me a dope like you could never hope to beat a prodigy of the Byakugan", but once again Naruto simply shrugged off the comment saying "Neji are we going to fight or do I have to listen to you squabble all day".

And just like that, the first match took off with Neji racing toward Naruto. Naruto calmly analyzed his opponents run and right before Neji arrived he dropped his knee and slid his body around the right of Neji. On his way around Naruto lashed out with a nasty right jab to the side of Neji's torso. Naruto calmly stood up in front of a panting Neji.

Naruto decided now was the time and he asked "Neji why am I a dope you saw me defeat Kiba" in reply Neji snorted and said "a no name looser like yourself, you have now chance especially once I do this. Byakugan!" Neji smirked as he saw Naruto shake, but Naruto spoke before he could insult him "Neji, you are not the only one who has special eyes" Naruto's head rose and every member in the audience went silent as they looked at Naruto's red eyes.

Naruto and Neji continued to banter for some time. By now the crowd way on the edge of their seats as one of the Uchiha heirs faced the Hyuga prodigy. It was some time before Naruto and Neji stopped, and by the bruises covering Neji Naruto had the upper hand at the moment. Naruto continued to question why Neji had tried to kill his cousin.

Eventually Neji snapped and the story of his father's death was told. When Neji told him he had no idea what it was to be slave to a cursed seal. This made Naruto think, should he tell Neji of his burden. He was proud to be a jinchuuriki, and he was done hiding today would be the day he would reveal himself to the world in whole. Naruto looked at Neji and he said "I do brother, I really do".

Naruto stood tall and said "you think you are honoring your fathers memories, no he sacrificed himself, but from the way you speak I think he chose it and not for family or to instill revenge in your heart. No I think your father died a true hero of the village Konoha". The audience was on edge from the fight, but every ninja in the stands knew this boy had a knack for turning people to be his allies and they saw his skills at words.

Naruto pulled his shirt up and said "I know your pain and more I to have a seal, but mine is more crucial than any other seal in this entire village. My seal hold back the power of a creature that not even the Yondaime Hokage could kill. My seal hold back the kyuubi no Kitsune. I jail this beast keeping all of the village safe, even you" with this Naruto appeared behind Neji with unweighted speed.

Naruto let his kunai's blunt end strike Neji in the back of his skull. Just as Naruto dipped down the crowd broke out into cheering. Tears feel from Naruto's eyes as he gave Neji over to the med-nin. Naruto slowly walked up the stair hopping his friends would be ok with the real him. He saw in his mind there sneers, and disgust.

When he reached the top of the stairs his friends sat down be as it may Kiba was the one to break the silence "so Uchiha, yea I STILL have no way to make that sound good".(1) After the friends laughed at the joke they discussed about random things till they announced Shino's match. They all laughed when Shino's opponent quite stating that he had no way to beat all of Shino's bugs. They all sat and listened as Sasuke's match was moved to the last match.

Naruto was having an awesome time watching Shikamaru and Temari. Naruto could see that Temari had Shikamaru trapped in a corner, but Naruto knew that Shikamaru was a lazy genius from there shogi matches. It took time to see Shikamaru's plan, by extending his shadow along the edge of the arena with trees and shrubs he had made his shadow reach around and take hold of Temari. Naruto sweat dropped when Shika gave up at the last second.

Naruto had slowly examined Temari's wind jutsu taking more into his assortment of jutsu. He slowly began to break down his list of mastered jutsu in his head, and he saw that he was lacking in that department. He only really had one jutsu to help him defeat opponents stronger than himself. After the exams Naruto would return to using clones to start perfecting his forbidden scroll jutsus.

•••

(In the Hokage box)

The third Hokage sat in his chair and said "Jirya can you come here". At first nothing happened then his student appeared out of the shadows. He and the third greeted each other and the third asked the sannin "what did you teach Naruto over the break". The old sage thought and said "not enough, if I had known of his sharingan I would have taught him much more" the Sandaime said "well Naruto must have hid it for a reason".

Orochimaru listened in on their conversation and nodded the boy was still an easy target. He would need the boy's eyes latter for Sasuke to not lose his sight.

Orochimaru chuckled, but remembered an old friend once said that his chuckle could give him away. This launched Orochimaru into the memory of Inota Uzumaki. She was a kunoichi of the Uzugakure village. Orochimaru remembered the many nights they spent together with a blush. Orochimaru then remembered that he had never found out what happened to her as her village was destroyed.

The "kazekage" leaned over and said "I can't help but notice that you have a Naruto Uzumaki in these exams. By all means he is related to an Uzumaki named Inota". The question confused the Hokage who said "yes that would be the boy's grandmother. This struck a chord with Orochimaru Inota had said she'd never been with another man. There were only a few years in between his departure and the village's destruction this she could have slept with another man, but of was unlikely she had.

The boy may be her grandchild but Orochimaru became curious of the grandfather.

•••

Naruto press on his palms as Sasuke and Kakashi made there entrance. He watched as a look passed through the crowd before Sasuke jumped up to join his fellow genin. At first he was confused as Naruto had his sharingan activated. The others there quickly explained the matches so far as Sakura and Fuu made their way down to the arena.

Naruto shook his head and said "no offense to Sakura but she's going to lose". All the genin surrounding Naruto looked at him. He explained about his cloak form, before Kiba interrupted and said "what does this have to do with Sakura loosing". Naruto looked at Fuu and said "she is seven and she taught me to enter second cloak form" all the genin whistled in admiration as the match started with Sakura getting punched across the field.

At first it seemed as though Fuu was faster till Sakura got smart and released her weights. Naruto at first felt that she had no chance, but was proven wrong when Sakura began to get a upper hand. Sakura began to push Fuu into a corner with faster taijutsu. Naruto smirked as he watched his teammate press Fuu to the point of breaking. Naruto smirked and said "she's just made her first mistake" to witch all the genin looked confused.

Down on the field Fuu Erupted in red chakra, but she had two wings on her back instead of two tails. Fuu pushed off the ground and flew to the top of the stadium before dropping like a rock towards Sakura. Sakura's upper hand crumbled with the jinchuuriki's boost in strength and chakra from her bijuu.

Sakura looked pressed for an idea, before she suddenly disappeared in a swirl of pink Sakura petals. Sakura slowly surrounded the jinchuuriki and chucked a handful of shuriken every few minutes trying to drain her of blood. That plan fell through when Fuu kept healing. She then shifted the genjutsu to the tree binding genjutsu.

She took off at high speeds running with all of the strength Naruto had given her. She slammed her hand into Fuu's chest. The crowd and her fellow genin were confused when Fuu fell to the ground.

Up in the stands Naruto looked on with his sharingan and laughed. He then said "Sakura used the seven tails as a medium" this brought confusion to the genin. He then explained that Fuu was in a genjutsu the was powered by her own bijuu.

Fuu remained down and the match was called. Naruto cursed and said "that means that I'm getting better at training someone". He and the other genin looked wide eyed at Sakura as she ascended the stairs. Naruto went over and said "I'm sorry I didn't believe in you" to which Sakura just nodded and said "s'ok i almost lost there" before she sat down next to Sasuke.

They teams talked for a while before Sasuke was called to the arena. Sasuke got up but suddenly sat down and said "Naruto is Gaara like you". He received a nod and he said "I forfeit then". (2) All the genin were shocked and surprised, but Naruto nodded in understanding.

This was it. Naruto would use his father's eyes for the first true time. He nodded and jumped into the stadium. White feathers began to float through the eyes as he yelled "Orochimaru I challenge you the a match". The invasion had begun and Naruto Uzumaki was about to die.

**(1) Naruto told them in the forest. **

**(2) Sasuke is a bit planed out here.**

**Ok recently I looked at my stories and noticed they were in a way sucky. So I took the time to write this new story. I'd like to point out that Naruto will be god like, but without all the Rinnegan stuff. Now I'm not saying he won't get it, but he will already be powerful then as well. And just because he has mokuton doesn't mean he is Senju, but it doesn't mean that Hashirama's necklaces will play a role again. **

**I hope that you like it so far I know it's fast, but I wanted to get to shipuden.**


	2. poll 1

**Hey every one i need some advise**

**1 Sasuke good or evil- big decision for me because sasuke is one of my favorite side characters**

**2 Orochimaru good or evil **

**and finally God like or believable**

**There many things that will happen in the next chapter, and more revealed between orochimaru and Naruto. and finaly ill reveal my plan for the first hokage's twin crystals**


	3. Chapter 3

hey everyone id like to know if you like the story so far and if i should continue or should i move on to a new one. as i see to many where Naruto is related to madara.


End file.
